The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Due to the prevalence of mobile devices, mobile applications are now commonly used for a wide variety of user purposes, including daily activities such as shopping online, consuming news or other content, viewing driving directions, or searching for restaurants. Because of the portability of mobile devices, mobile applications are often used on-the-go and in a hurried manner. For these reasons, application developers have an incentive to make applications as user-friendly and efficient to use as possible in an on-the-go environment. In some applications, user interfaces are context-sensitive so that the number and arrangement of user interface widgets changes according to the context of a particular app function or feature. However, context-sensitive user interfaces typically use a relatively static and narrow set of possible changes. In particular, standard context-sensitive user interfaces normally cannot adapt on a per-user basis to the particular operational preferences or habits of a user of the interface.